The Outsiders: Aftermath
by JewelieLynn
Summary: I do not own The Outsiders! S.E. Hinton created these characters and I just tried to progress the story. Pony gets ready for the summer and ends up in a fight with Darry. This is a discipline fiction Please don't read if Spanking fictions offend you. Please this is a non-sexual fic. This is my first fan fiction ever. Be gentle and if you like it i'll publish more. Thank you.


The Outsiders: Aftermath

The harsh cold air brought a breeze that came through the screen of our front door blowing my homework pages all over our tan carpet. I just gawked at the pages and contemplated picking them up. My old torn up shoes were stretched out awkwardly as my elbows extended over our old oak coffee table. The caramel colored wood was cracked in certain areas each telling a story.

Soda and Darry had gotten into a screaming match a few years back causing Soda to slam down a glass Pepsi bottle into the corner. The glass shattered cutting the wood and Sodas hand, I still get chills remembering the red blood. When it happened, I was watching from my Dads old chair and remember Darry gasping with tears streaming down his face as Soda cradled his hand. Our Mom came in with a rag and tried to calm Soda down checking his hand for glass. His hand was mostly fine thankfully, but Darry was just distraught and racked with guilt. He couldn't stomach the idea of hurting Soda; our father came in from work to the scene and Darry pretty much begged our Dad to give him a hiding.

My Dads voice was soft, and he laid his hand on Darrys shoulder, "Son, I could punish you,"

Soda interrupted, "Dad it was my fault too. We started fighting over when we should head to the drive in. I just slammed my bottle down to hard and it shattered. I'm sorry Dad." He cried.

My Dad turned to Soda and then back to Darry. "But I think you boys have learned a lesson here. Neither of you will be heading anywhere because you're both grounded and Darry, son, I think you are punishing yourself enough. No one needs to get their tails busted this time but Pepsi-Cola listen here. Your little brother could have been hurt if that glass would have hit him." He sighed

My brothers both looked disappointed about being grounded but grateful at the same time. Soda looked horrified at the thought of hurting me and Darry from that moment forward tried to never fight with Soda but well I was a different story. Sometimes I wish it was I who had broken the bottle. Then maybe Darry wouldn't nag me to death about every little thing I'd done. The screen opened and slammed as I broke away from my daydream.

"Ponyboy, just what do you think you're doing! You never use your head! Your homework is going to get ruined if someone walks over these papers." He yelled

I looked up and saw Darry standing over me his arms folded across his chest. He looked tired and annoyed. It must have been 5 o'clock because he was home from work.

"Sorry Darry I just didn't think that people would step on them." I sighed

I started gathering my papers from the living room and piling them, so I could put them in my bag for school tomorrow. As he walked towards the kitchen I heard him start to say something.

"Listen Pony, did you finish all the schoolwork for tomorrow? It's the last day before summer and I don't need teachers calling and nagging me that you didn't finish your work." He sighed

I could hear Darry banging around in the kitchen starting dinner and I looked over all my work before I answered. Darry didn't like lying and I wasn't trying to get grounded before summer started. It had been a hard year with Johnny and Dally gone but I stumbled forward. Darry says you don't stop living when you lose people, so I pretend they moved away to New York. That they're happy and alive it's the only thing keeping me sane.

"Ponyboy I know you can hear me. Bring me your homework and tell me what you did today." His voice soft

I gathered my papers and bag setting them down on the kitchens small table. Darry smiled at me which was rare and sat down across from me at the table. The screen opened, and I looked to see Soda come in with Steve. They were laughing about a car they were working on at the DX. Soda had his famous charming grin on his face that let everyone know he was in a good mood. I turned back towards Darry.

"Alright Kiddo, good job on your homework but you should have at least tried to pick up the house a little." He sighed

"Dar come on. You want me to do my school work but then nag me about my chores." I grumbled

Soda walked into the kitchen ruffling my hair and getting milk from the fridge.

"Pone don't talk back to me and maybe if you weren't day dreaming the afternoon away you could get everything done." His voice raising

I grabbed my papers shoving them in my bag knocking my chair over on the floor as I stood up abruptly. The chair caused a loud crash and I could see Steve peeking his head into the kitchen. Two-bit chose that time to walk in the house and for some reason it made me even more angry the whole gang was here. Soda put the milk back in the fridge and stepped between Darry and me. We had promised Soda we wouldn't fight anymore and after everything that happened we had done better. Yet, he still was our referee at certain times. Darry stood up and went to the stove stirring the potatoes he had cooking. His face was red, and I knew I was pushing him.

"Ponyboy, if you know what's good for you you'll drop the attitude before you end up grounded or worst! You understand what I'm saying to you?" His parental tone sharp

Soda gave me a nod towards our room as a warning to behave myself and stop my attitude. Of course, when you see a warning that a train is coming do you move or play chicken? I could hear Steve and Two-bit laughing. I'm sure it wasn't about me, but it felt like it was. Would I be a coward in front of them? I am fourteen and a greaser. If I couldn't stand up to my own brother that'd for sure make me a coward.

"I didn't do anything wrong Darry. You just want to yell at me for something. You ain't havta do that!" I yelled

Picking up the chair I slammed it into the table. Darry turned but before he could do anything Soda grabbed my arm and slapped the seat of my jeans hard enough to cause a sting. His eyes were hard as two stones and tears started to stream down my face.

"Ponyboy you better get to our room and don't you dare come out till we tell you that you can." Sodas voice held authority in it

I grabbed my bag not looking up from the ground because I knew Steve or Two-bit would probably burst into laughter at my tears. I felt confused because usually it was Darry who'd bust my tail if I smarted off. Soda had only whooped me once and that's when I took money from his wallet. He'd gone out with Sandy last summer and she had to pay because I had taken all the money from his wallet.

He'd come home and was so angry that he whooped me with our Dads brown leather belt. I didn't even fight him because he was crying, and I knew it was hard for him to punish me. This time though I was angry, and I came into our room slamming the door shaking the whole house. Not even 5 mins. later I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. I just sat on our bed my head in my hands. Our room door doesn't have a lock so there was no use trying to resist or make a run for it.

The door opened, and I refused to look up until I felt soft hands under my chin. My pale gray eyes had tears streaming from them. I could make out Sodas halfhearted smile through the blur of my tears and I was relieved it wasn't Darry. He must have been walking to his room to change clothes and I just realized he started making dinner straight from coming home from work. I could have started dinner but instead I waited for Darry to do it.

"Why Soda? What'd I do?" I sniffled

He sat down next to me on the bed and rubbed my back. I relaxed at his touch and didn't understand how my brother who was always happy had gotten so angry.

"Pony, I just get home and you are fighting with Darry. I go to say hi to ya'll and you're giving Darry attitude. He looks tired and has worked all day then is making us all dinner. I know he gets to you Pone, but you need to learn to walk away. I know you saw me and I nodded for you to get into our room. I know honey it doesn't seem fair that Darrys in a bad mood, but it doesn't mean you get to disrespect him You dig? "

I started sniffling and I thought about what Soda was saying. I nodded my head.

"All right honey I want you to apologize to Darry then get the table set." He rubbed my back one last time

I started into the kitchen hearing Steve comment about how I bawled so that I could get Soda to feel sorry for me. Two-bit started laughing and something inside me broke. I turned around charging at Steve slamming him to the ground. I didn't have a clear plan, but my temper got the best of me. I knew Steve could destroy me, but I went ahead punching him as hard as I could for a minute. I knew Steve wouldn't hit me because I was Sodas baby brother, but he pushed me.

I fell back and as I got ready to lunge at him again I felt a rough calloused hand gripping my arm. I heard Two-bits snide comments, "Get him Pony puppy." Followed by laughter

"What in Gods name do you think you're doing?" Darry screamed

I looked around for Soda and he stood there just shaking his head.

"Before you whoop the kid Dar, I'm going to go grab a shower and get dressed." Soda sighed rolling his eyes at me.

"Alright little buddy but make it quick cuz dinner will be done in 5." Darry nodded at Soda

Darry then grabbed my arm dragging me into the kitchen. His hot breath whispering into my ear, "Pony Boy Michael Curtis, you better march yourself into the front room and apologize to Steve." His voice dangerously low

A lump had formed in my throat and I knew I had messed up by attacking Steve. Soda was so upset with me he could barely look at me. He hated me probably and I tried not to cry. The lump in my throat started to hurt and I couldn't answer Darry. If I opened my mouth I'd prove Steve right and cry. I felt guilty because not even 5 mins. Soda sent me to my room and released me I misbehaved.

Darry turned me around landing a stinging slap to the seat of my jeans that propelled me forward towards the living room. Steve was on the couch and Two bit sat in front of the television. They both seemed focused on the T.V. I cleared my throat and saw Soda leave the bathroom headed towards our room. He didn't look at me and I felt crushed.

"Steve," I froze as he glared at me. I looked over at Darry who nodded his head.

"I'm sorry." I choked out

Steve just nodded at me. Two-bit grinned. Then Darry called us all in for dinner. Two baked chickens with a huge bowl of mashed potatoes. Soda came in the kitchen telling a joke to Steve and I kept my face down. Darry set a plate in front of me with chicken and mashed potatoes. I wanted to protest because he gave me way too much food. I usually get my own plate but since I was already in enough trouble I stayed quiet. All the guys talked around me and I looked at Darry who wouldn't look at me. It made me nervous because I knew I was in big trouble and I hoped he wouldn't announce my punishment at the table. Hopefully he'd tell me after the guys left so that I wouldn't be even more embarrassed.

"Pone how was your day?" Sodas voice curious

"It was fine, and I finished all my homework for the last day of school tomorrow." I stated proudly

Soda ruffled my hair and grinned. "Good honey."

Just like that I knew he'd forgiven me. I cleared the dishes and washed them without being asked to in hopes of getting in Darry's good graces. Soda had convinced Darry to let him go to the Dingo with the guys. I was grateful for the privacy since I knew what was coming.

"Pony, its time to get ready for bed….." Darrys voice smooth

"But Dar, its only eight. Can't I stay up and read some?" I whined

"Take a shower Pone I'll be in your room after. You better clean up that attitude little buddy. I think you've caused enough trouble tonight." His voice stern

I sighed heavily heading to get my pjs. I decided on sweat pants and one of Sodas old under shirts. I knew what was coming and if I were lucky I'd be able to pull up my sweats. As I turned off the shower and quickly changed I headed to my room. Darry sat on our bed and looked disappointed. It wasn't an uneasy look or intimidating but it made me sad knowing I ruined his evening.

I knew I was being childish and caused problems where there didn't have to be any, but I wish he could just really hear me when I spoke. Not look at me as if I was an annoying child who didn't know anything. He patted the spot on the bed next to him and all I wanted to do was run the other way, but I knew he'd catch me and I'd get worst.

"Darry I'm sorry for the way I acted, and I promise I won't do it again." I whined

"Sorry Kiddo but you aren't getting out of having your butt warmed tonight. I appreciate you apologizing but you know if Daddy were here he would have never put up with your back talking. Then to attack Steve I mean really Pone? I was going to let you off with a warning but that was a bit too much little man." He stood up.

I wished at this moment I hadn't quit smoking because a cancer stick sounded good about now. I was a nervous wreck and started biting my nails. Our Daddy was such a gentle man almost like a big teddy bear but there were things he wouldn't stand for. He had three sons who loved cars, girls and sometimes reckless fun. I think he only whooped me a couple times, but he was strict with my brothers. They were older, and I know he expected a lot from them. I was the baby of the family and hadn't gotten to an age to really get into that much trouble yet. Nope Darry got lucky and was now in the middle of my teenage rebellion.

"Dar, please I'm really sorry. I'll be good. You don't have to…." I started crying "I'll behave Darry I promise." I couldn't stop hiccupping

Darry stood up grabbing my arm and stood me in front of him. He took his rough callused hand and swept away my tears. More fell immediately replacing them and he turned me towards my bedroom wall. I never was put over any one's knee and spanked no in our family we leaned against our bedroom wall usually. My Dad felt that a spanking was a punishment and until it was over we shouldn't receive any comfort.

I knew defeat and decided whining would only prolong my punishment and make Darry even more angry. I pulled down my sweats and leaned against the wall. Darry wasted no time and took his hand slamming it down on my bare exposed bottom. I shifted forward on my toes and back down on my heels. The sting was immediate, and I gasped.

"Pone, you know why you're being punished. You're stuck in your own world and it has to stop." He sighed

I felt another slap across my butt blossoming pain and tears started to heavily fall down my face. As Darry landed a few more stinging spanks I began begging for him to stop. In truth I was grateful it wasn't the belt. Darry usually reserved the belt for more serious offenses and I was grateful for that. My hands leaned on the wall for support and after five more stinging spanks I felt my hands start to slide down the wall a little bit.

"Alright baby, we're almost finished. Bend over and touch your toes." He demanded

I couldn't catch my breath and was choking on my own tears. I knew he wanted better access to my sit spots and my butt was on fire. The sting was almost unbearable and instead of bending over my shaky knees brought me to the ground. I tried my best to not vomit but since I was crying so much I was dry heaving.

"I can't please….don't make me Dar. I'll behave, please…I promise." I choked out

I heard Darry take a shaky breath in and I knew if I looked back I'd see him crying. This was hard on him and I knew he took no pleasure in punishing Soda and me. It just hurt so much, and this was the first time in a long time I'd had my tail busted. I also knew once Darry started a punishment he didn't back down. I slowly started getting up and was shaking like a leaf.

"Pone let's just finish this okay honey. Then you can get comfy in bed and wait for Soda to get home. We're almost done baby, but you know this isn't a game and if I have to pick you up you'll get extra. Do you want that?" His voice was patient but urgent

I cried out. I didn't want extra and his hand was strong, calloused rough causing an intense burn in my bared flesh already. I couldn't imagine anymore spanks.

"No Dare, I'll be better I promise I won't cause anymore problems." I cried choking on my own snot

I finally mustered enough strength to get up and took a shaky deep breath. Darry waited patiently as I bent forward touching my toes. With my feet together, I felt so exposed and helpless. The first slap came to my undercurve and I screamed out in pain and one after another his hand alternated between my left thigh and right. I just kept screaming and crying then Darry grabbed my shoulder.

"Kiddo, we're done."

I was lost in a daze and as Darry's words came out I was on autopilot pulling the sweats cotton material over my beet red butt. The sting shook me violently out of my daze back into the reality of pain. My rushed breath now became steady and suddenly Darrys rough hands grabbed my shoulders pulling me into an embrace. I held him tight placing my head onto his right shoulder. I started to shutter a bit and tears started up again.

"It's okay Kiddo. Its over now and all is forgiven….." He whispered

"Tomorrows a new day and a new chance to reign in that attitude. You need to control the anger and re-adjust that attitude or else baby we're going to have a long summer. You know I love you honey so please don't make me have to do that again." He sniffled

Darry wasn't the best at comforting after a spanking, but he tried just like Daddy would. Our Dad could deliver a painful whipping but after we knew we were forgiven and he loved us.

We heard the front screen slam shut and Darry hugged me one last time before letting me go. "Go wash your face and brush your teeth. Bed time kiddo you have school tomorrow."

I didn't protest as I was feeling submissive after my punishment and as I walked to the bathroom I saw Soda sitting on the coach. I took a detour walking into the living room and I must have looked pathetic with a pale face and swollen red eyes from crying. I wiped my nose on my shirt, "Soda you're home early. I glared at the clock it was only 9:00pm and usually Soda stayed out until his curfew which was 1:00 a.m." I cleared my throat

My voice sounded small and younger than it usually did if it were anyone other than Soda I'd be embarrassed. Soda looked up at me smiling his eyes dancing and I could tell he'd at least one drink while out.

"Hey Kiddo, I had to come home to make sure Darry didn't kill you. How are you feeling honey?" his voice soft

Tears sprang from my eyes and I choked out, "It really hurt Soda. It still hurts." My breathe catching in my throat

Soda got up from the coach and embraced me. "Well kiddo, you knew what would happen. You know a whipping hurts every time it's supposed to and when we tell you to behave Pone its because your pushing it. You've been misbehaving a lot baby and you're lucky Darry didn't take the strap to you. I begged him not to before I left. We love you Pone we want you to grow up like Mom and Dad would have wanted. We only have each other now and I know you're going to go far in life." He smiled

I held Soda tight and just let myself melt into his embrace and started to feel better. I heard foot steps behind me. "Ponyboy I thought I asked you to get ready for bed." Darrys voice sounded disappointed

I sighed, and Soda nodded his head at me. As I walked passed Darry I turned hugging him one more time.

"Sorry Darry, I just saw Soda got home wanted to say goodnight." I sighed again

I ended my embrace and Darry playfully ruffled my hair. He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before I headed into the bathroom. I know Darry must have actually been trying to be gentle because he's always rough with me without meaning to be. I heard Soda ask how it went and Darry whispered something. Soda started getting riled up and then I turned off the water from the bathroom sink.

"Come on Dar, it was only a beer and after today I needed to unwind." His voice soft

"Nope sorry little man that's not an excuse. Unless you want to be humbled here where Pony can hear I think you should take my offer and go to bed early as punishment." His voice stone cold

"Fine damn it, but I'm seventeen Dar. I should be able to…." A yelp followed as I heard a slap. I poked my head out of the bathroom and saw Soda rubbing the seat of wheat jeans walking towards our room.

"Alright Pone it's time for bed and I want ya'll to have lights out in the next ten minutes. We've all had a long day and listen here I'm serious ya'll don't ever curse. If I hear it again from either of you I'm telling you, your butts will be blistered, and you'll be brushing your teeth with soap." Darrys tone was exhausted and held authority from the living room

I chuckled because Soda was always getting in trouble for cursing that's one thing Dar didn't have to worry about with me. As I entered our room Soda was changing into his sweat pants and a fading red hand print was peeking out from his boxers. I giggled.

"Oh, you think that funny, do you?" Soda began tickling me until I laughed so hard tears sprung from my eyes "Alright Pony time to settle down and get into bed. It time to sleep honey." He sighed

"But Soda, I whined "I'm not sleepy."

"Oh, honey just lay down and cuddle up it's a little cold tonight." I laid on my side trying to avoid the sting from my whipping. He began to whisper, "There was once a family of brothers they lived on a beach where you could hear the waves quietly crash into the land…." As I drifted off to sleep I knew a couple things I was loved, and I loved. Then suddenly warm darkness took over as our light was flicked off and Darry sounded far away but I heard him say goodnight and that he loved us….


End file.
